Pecado
by Sra Prongsie
Summary: Arranhe um pouco e, em seu santo, descobrirá um pecador.


**_"Um homem só encontra a mulher ideal quando olhar no seu rosto e ver um anjo e, tendo-a nos braços, ter as tentações que só os demônios provocam..."_**

**- Pablo Neruda**

* * *

Arranhe um pouco e, em seu santo, você descobrirá um _pecador_.

Arranhe um pouco e, em seu âmago, descobrirá sentimentos tão espantosos e tão secretamente obscuros capazes de inspirar temor na mais corajosa das almas.

Arranhe um pouco e, sem querer, se descobrirá ensandecido por sua beleza, seu modo de andar, falar, rir, _beijar_...

Você tem apenas dezesseis e está apaixonado.

Não acreditou a princípio – quando Sirius o olhou com certo desprezo e soltou um "Cara, você está apaixonado." – que a tão perfeita Lily Evans havia, de fato, roubado seu coração do modo mais clichê possível. A típica história de amor baseada em estereótipos. Garoto conhece garota e é rejeitado. Garoto persegue garota e um desentendimento mútuo ocorre. O garoto se apaixona, a garota não dá a mínima – ele prefere pensar que ela não _repara._

Vocês caminham lado a lado para a aula de Poções e ela está ali, simplesmente falando e sorrindo como se não houvesse problema algum no mundo e você quer simplesmente puxá-la pelo pulso e beijá-la pela eternidade, sentindo o sabor de seus lábios macios e tão vermelhos quanto uma rosa recém desabrochada. Quer admirar as estrelas em seus olhos oh, tão verdes, etéreos e infinitos. Quer acariciar as chamas rubras que cobriam sua cabeça e seu pescoço e seus ombros e sua pele tão branca e frágil quanto porcelana.

Você a quer para si, e não dividi-la com ninguém.

Vocês se sentam lado a lado e você meramente a observa. Os fios ruivos jogados displicentes sobre o ombro direito, o rosto inclinado na mesma direção, os lábios levemente entreabertos e uma linha de concentração no espaço entre suas sobrancelhas. Sentada ali, ao seu lado, ela parecia um anjo, embora em seu ponto de vista, nada poderia ser comparado a _ela_, nem mesmo um simbolo celestial.

Com seus cabelos jogados pelo pescoço como se estivesse tentando enforcá-la pelas cordas vocais, aquela cor vermelha que você não podia apenas nomear – caqui, cereja, escarlate – pingando-lhe a espinha, como se alguém estivesse despejado tinta em sua cabeça, você era o monstro horrendo e nefasto e ela, a alma pura e bondosa, brilhante, magnífica.

Quando ela o encara de volta e pergunta numa voz suave "Algum problema, James?" seu nome soa como uma sinfonia de cantos harmônicos e indescritíveis.

Merlin, como você ama quando ela diz seu nome.

Você simplesmente sacode a cabeça, sentindo-se um tanto tonto e espantado por sua formosura e murmura "Nenhum", soltando a respiração que você nem ao menos sabia que havia prendido ao desviar seus olhos dos dela.

Captura pelo canto do olhar um mínimo sorriso brotar no canto da boca de Lily e então, só então, você acredita em Sirius. Você sabe que ele está certo, pois mesmo após desviar o olhar a imagem constante do verde inacabável e do vermelho arrebatador continua a pulsar em sua mente e o pior – ou melhor – de tudo é que você não se cansa dessa imagem.

Você tem dezesseis e está com medo.

A guerra está a ponto de estourar, há ataques de Comensais da Morte por todos os cantos e você teme por seus amigos, sua família e principalmente por ela.

Ela que, tão frágil e quebradiça ao mais simples toque, se sente ameaçada por ser uma nascida trouxa. Ela que, com apenas dezesseis, tinha o corpo e a mente de uma mulher, mas a alma de uma criança: Pura, inconstante, mutável. Ela que, com seus olhos tão prósperos e brilhantes, poderia conquistar o mundo, mas prefere, assim como você, lutar contra ele. Ela que, com apenas um sorriso, trancafiou sua alma em uma prisão repleta das mais doces amarguras do amor e com um beijo, tomou seu corpo inteiro.

Quando ela deixa você tocar sua mão após uma partida de Quadribol, eletricidade queima entre seus tendões como se ela segurasse um isqueiro em cada nervo de seu corpo.

Você quer protegê-la, mas não sabe como.

Você era apenas James Potter, tropeçando no meio do caminho para a aula com seus óculos a escorregar pelo nariz, dando socos nos ombros de Remus e Sirius, suas calças embaralhadas entre seus tornozelos e seu pergaminho deslizando para fora de sua mochila. Você balançava para cima e para baixo pelos corredores como um asteroide lutando através da órbita de planetas maiores, um jovem rapaz de dezesseis anos de idade intoxicado pelo cheiro de morango e olhos do tamanho da lua.

Você senta-se atrás dela em Feitiços e sonha em dizer algumas palavras, jogá-las para fora de seus pulmões e colocando-as em suas pálpebras fechadas, observando os adjetivos escorregarem por seu rosto, passando perto do peito arfante e finalmente caindo ao chão. Palavras doces – Tão linda, perfeita, intoxicante.

Você nunca poderia entender o dito popular, nunca entendeu como seus amigos do sexo masculino poderiam perseguir saias curtas e seios fartos quando havia, bem na sua frente, uma menina que poderia fazer Helena de Troia ajoelhar-se aos seus pés.

Certa noite você pressionou suas mãos sobre as pálpebras e levou-a para uma sala de aula abandonada perto das cozinhas, fechando a porta silenciosamente. Você pressionou seus lábios em seu lóbulo. Ela abriu os olhos verdes e olhou para você, o fazendo perder qualquer linha de pensamento ou pseudo poesia que seu cérebro tentava em vão acompanhar. Arqueou as sobrancelhas levemente como se esperasse que você destruísse constelações em suas maçãs do rosto.

"O que está fazendo, James?" Perguntou com a voz tão doce quanto dançar na chuva.

Você aperta os dedos da mão direita em seu braço esquerdo. Ela não é, de fato, quebradiça ao mais simples dos toques e você sente aquela eletricidade novamente, como se cada átomo de seu corpo estivesse em êxtase, sentindo o eco entre sua pele com a dela, o calor emanando em ambos os olhares e você a sente arrepiar-se sobre seu contato.

Ela fecha os olhos, respirando fundo, e você os vê tremer, como velas com pouca luz tremeluzentes em uma noite fria de inverno, acendendo debaixo de sua pele de papel tão fino e reluzente.

Quando você a beijou em uma noite sem estrelas, você abriu seus olhos, encarando a cavidade fechada das pálpebras tremeluzentes, sendo capaz de observar cada sarda e cada poro. Quando você a beijou em uma noite sem estrelas, você era o mar e ela era as ondas. Ou você era a maré e ela, a areia.

Seu lábio inferior era a mente cheia de ideias inacabáveis de um louco, uma sinfonia de óxido de hidrogênio e você tinha assentos para a primeira fila.

Lily Evans era sem termos discutíveis sua perdição. Ela era seu anjo e ao mesmo tempo, o demônio. Ela o amor entre a sombra e a alma, com certas coisas indigestas e ocultas e ao mesmo tempo, rosa de sal, topázio e flecha de cravo.

Você tinha dezesseis e nutria um sentimento tão forte que poderia ser considerado pecado. Pecado, pois você, James Potter, não se sentia digno de amar o ser casto e puro que era Lily Evans. Você queria protegê-la, amá-la, beijar cada célula de seu corpo, sem esperar nada em troca. Mas, por algum motivo enviado dos céus, ela o amava de volta com a mesma intensidade, senão mais.

E você se viu finalmente libertando aquelas palavras pelos seus pulmões e então era "Lily, Lily, Lily..." sussurrado entre os fios avermelhados, um aperto tão forte capaz de perder o fôlego.

"Eu te amo. Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo." Você dizia entre beijos e toques, seu corpo prestes a perder-se tamanha era a intensidade daqueles toques, abraços e afagos. E entre respirações ofegantes e poemas não falados, ela também sussurra algo.

"Eu te amo, James."

Ela era Helena e você, Páris, fugindo para seu Império, fazendo-a sua rainha.

Nada poderia impedi-los.

* * *

_**Mais uma one super linda para vocêeeeeeess!**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado. **_

_**COMENTEM! **_

_**FAVORITEM!1**_

_**PALPITEM!111**_

_**Estou aberta a criticas ok? Beijosssss**_


End file.
